


idiots in love

by PercabethDarling



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idiots, Pining, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercabethDarling/pseuds/PercabethDarling
Summary: Imagine a world where elite christians aren't homophobic. Now imagine it with a pining Sterling and a clueless April.
Relationships: Sterling Wesley/April Stevens
Comments: 18
Kudos: 443





	idiots in love

Sterling was watching the doors, biting her nails, waiting nervously for April to walk into school.

“Sterl.” Blair grabbed Sterling by the shoulders, forcing her to look at her.

“You got this, you are a beautiful, gorgeous specimen and April would be lucky to have you.” staring intensely into Sterling’s wide eyes, Blair ignored the desperate look Sterling gave her as she squirmed under her hands.

“Look, all you have to do is go up to her and say hello, and maybe ask her if she wants to hang out. Simple as that. You can’t mess it up.” Blair continued her pep talk, and Sterling nodded wringing her hands out. She stepped out of Blair’s arms and backed up a little.

“Yeah, yeah, I can do that. Piece of cake. Easy peasy.” Sterling weakly hyped herself up looking more determined. Her heart stopped as she saw April come through the doors, flipping her hair back as she strided down the hall. 

“Yeah, you can. Go get your girl!” Blair slapped her on the ass as she walked away. Sterling looked back with a glare, before literally running into the girl she wanted to talk to. They collided roughly, pushing April back a step or two. In the distance a snort rang out and Sterling silently cursed out Blair. 

“Sterling, not a surprise. Watch where you’re going much?” April drawled out disgruntled, rolling her eyes while she brushed her hands down her uniform smoothing out any wrinkles.

“I am so sorry April. Are you alright?” Sterling rushed to apologize and frantically looked her over.

April made a displeased face, “I’m fine, no thanks to you.” She huffed out pointedly. She looked past Sterling dismissively, hiked her bag further up her shoulder and made moves to step around her.

“Wait! April,” Sterling paused once she got her attention, “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Alright, what is it?” April said impatiently, raising an eyebrow expectantly. 

“Oh, well, you know, how was your weekend?” Sterling mustered up a smile and inwardly cringed at her weak response. April gave her a weird look, her nose scrunching up in confusion. 

“It was alright, I guess.” 

“That’s good,” Sterling smiled brightly, “Oh, have you finished the essay for Spanish class?” she said the first thing to come to her mind.   
“The one that’s due today? Yeah.” April looked at her as if she was stupid, but Sterling brushed it off.

“Me too! You know I was really excited to be able to write about-” Sterling rambled on.

“Did you need anything, or something?” April interrupted, not interested in what she was saying. Sterling shook her head slightly.

“No, sorry - I” She stopped once April had already taken off down the hall. She let out a breath disheartened, and felt Blair come up to her. 

“It’s okay, babe. That was your first try, and April is very…. April.” Blair reassured her, rubbing soothing circles on her back. 

“She’s just so pretty.” Sterling whined softly, looking at where April disappeared off too.

“I know, Sterl, I know.” Blair nodded empathically. 

Later that day the twins were walking into fellowship after a few tortuously long and boring classes. 

“Sterling, you have to do something bolder.” Blair suggested. Whipping her head, Sterling turned to look at her. 

“Are you crazy? April will kill me, I have to be subtle.” Sterling argued.

“Like you’re the queen of subtlety?” Blair bit back at her.

Sterling pouted, “I can be subtle,” she said stubbornly, “I can totally be subtle.”

Except immediately after she said that, she saw April sitting down already and her heart rate sped up and her hands went clammy and she tripped on the side of the couch. Everyone turned to look at her, including April. Embarrassment shot through Sterling and she smiled and reassured everyone she was okay. Eventually heads turned away and they all went back to their conversations.

“Oh, you’re right. I’m sorry I doubted you.” Blair laughed at her before steadying her.

“This is not funny, Blair.” Sterling said in a hushed panic. 

“It kind of is.” 

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” 

“Let me help you.” Blair asked.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” Sterling hesitated, not knowing what Blair had in mind. Most times her ideas failed, but the look Blair was giving her made her think anything could be better than this. 

“You don’t have anything to lose. Trust me, Sterl. I got your back. Twin swear.” 

“Okay.. twin swear. But don’t embarrass me.” Waving a finger in her face, Sterling warned her.

“Don’t worry you already got that covered.” Sterling pouted and started walking towards her normal seat. 

Suddenly, a harsh push on her side hurled her towards the couch she had just tripped on. She fell down on the empty seat next to April in a huff. Winded she looked at Blair with betrayal on her face. Blair just turned around with her hands up innocently and sat down on the opposite couch. Taking in a breath, Sterling forced a smile and turned her head towards April who was looking at her as if she was insane.

“Hey, April. Is this seat taken?” 

“I suppose it is now.” April looked displeased and Sterling giggled pathetically. 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” She said sheepishly, awkwardly raising her hands in a ‘what are you gonna do’ motion. 

“Whatever.” April turned back to talk to Hannah B on her left. 

The rest of fellowship included Sterling’s heart racing and her blushing every time April and her arms slightly touched. It also included Blair raising her eyebrows up and down at Sterling suggestively while she looked back and forth between the two, but Sterling was trying to block that out for the rest of her life. 

Just as people started leaving, Blair shot Sterling a look and gestured towards April with her hands. Sterling scrunched her face up contemplating talking to her, but April was already on the move out the door. 

Sterling sent a pleading look towards Blair as she walked up to her.

“Girl, you have to calm down. Talk to her at lunch.” 

“At lunch?”

“You know when we all eat. Maybe she will be nicer after she’s eaten. I hear feeding the devil makes it more negotiable.” Blair offered up jokingly. 

“Maybe.” Sterling added weakly as they headed off to class. 

By the time lunch came around, Sterling was an even greater nervous wreck. Her confidence had taken a hit after the two failed attempts of talking to April. Staring across at the girl from her table, she didn’t know how to approach her. She was sitting with Ezekiel and Hannah B, and she looked as though she was talking very passionately about something. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t interrupt her.” 

Shoving french fries in her face, Blair scoffed. “Don’t be crazy. You’re going over there.” 

“Third times the charm, right?” Sterling got up and wiped away the crumbs from her shirt. Greasy fries really wasn’t the fashion statement she wanted to be making. The closer she got to the table, the queasier she felt. She really should have gotten a salad today. 

“Sterling!” Hannah B greeted her with a smile. April only eyed her up and down, and continued eating her lunch.

“Hey, guys. How’s it going?” 

“Oh, April was just telling us about her-” A cough from Ezekiel cut her, causing Hannah to mouth what to him. Sterling paused, regrouped and continued. 

“I didn’t mean to intrude-” 

“But you did anyway.” April commented as she stabbed a piece of fruit with her fork. Sterling deflated a little, but still soldiered on.

“I, um, I wanted to know if you were busy tonight? Maybe we could do something? Together.” Her voice was hopeful, her eyebrows raised enthusiastically as she stared at April. 

“Me?” April questioned her as she watched curiously.

“Yeah, if you want to.” Sterling tucked a piece of hair behind her ears, her voice coming out soft.

April laughed a little, “why?” 

Sterling’s entire world crashed, her face dropped in crushing disappointment and she felt dizzy and not in a good way. Tears pricked the back of her eyes, biting her lip she cleared her throat before speaking.

“Sorry, um, it was just a thought.” Her eyes skimmed over the outdoor eating patio, as sadness laced her voice. 

“Sorry to bother you. I should get going.” Without another glance backwards Sterling was off on shaky feet, walking past the table Blair sat at, ignoring her attempts to stop her. 

“April, don’t you think that was a little harsh?” Ezekiel lightly broached the subject as he poked his food around with his fork. April shot him a questioning look, before looking over at Sterling’s retreating form. 

“What?” She shrugged and opened her water bottle to take a sip, she didn’t see anything wrong with what happened. Sterling and her were sworn enemies ever since fifth grade, she wasn’t sure what Sterling’s intention was, but it likely involved revenge, or something equally petty. 

Hannah B nodded in agreeance though, “Yeah, you could have at least been nicer. It takes a lot of courage to ask someone out.” 

At that April started choking on her water, and said “What!” for the second time, except through a coughing fit this time. She felt Hannah B’s hands pound at her back and she swatted them away.

“Why do you think she was asking me out?” Her eyes were wide in shock. 

“Um, what do you mean? For once Hannah’s right. Sterling has been staring at you for weeks now. She hangs on to your every word. It's cute, but sickening.” Ezekiel pointed out, to which Hannah B nodded deeply as well.

“No, no, we hate each other.” April denied it shaking her head back and forth. 

“You may hate her, but April, honey, she doesn’t hate you.” Ezekiel looked over to where Sterling had gone off too, and April followed suit helplessly. 

“And,” he continued, “you may have just broken her heart.” Shrugging he went back to his food as if he hadn’t just shattered April’s world.

“I- no, she wasn’t…” April’s voice veered out as she pondered back on every interaction she had had with Sterling in the past few days. She had noticed Sterling watching her more often but had chalked it up to jealousy, also, Sterling had been asking her to partner up with her more often, and there was that weird interaction she had with her in the halls this morning, and in fellowship when she had sat beside her. Startling in her seat, everything clicked in place. Sterling liked her. And April had just rejected her in quite possibly a very cruel way. 

“Shit.” It escaped her mouth causing Hannah B to gasp dramatically at the swear word.  
“Sorry, guys I have to go.” She stumbled to get her stuff together and chased off in the direction Sterling had gone. Her flats slapped the pavement as she hurried around. Passing past Blair, she flinched at the intensity of the glare being shot at her. That was also a confirmation that she messed up. 

Just as she was about to admit defeat and vow to talk to Sterling the next time she saw her, a flash of blonde hair moved in the corner of her eyes. Approaching the alleyway, she watched Sterling leaned up against the building, her head tilted back as she wiped a tear away from her eyes.

April’s heart sunk and walked over faster. The sound of a rock skipping across the pavement caused Sterling to straighten out and quickly swipe her hand across her face. She smiled in a way that didn’t quite meet her pink rimmed eyes.

“April, hi. What are you doing here?” She questioned as she lightly sniffled, trying her best to pretend everything was okay. April stopped walking, bit her lip, and tilted her head towards the ground looking at Sterling as if she was a puzzle. 

“You asked me out.” April statement calmly, watching her reaction. Sterling’s facade crumbled until she looked absolutely miserable, and she rubbed at her face stressfully.

“I’m sorry, April.” Was all she said. 

“And I said no.” Sterling looked at her clearly hurt and slightly in disbelief. 

“I don’t need you to do this. I understand that no means no. You don’t have to worry, I’ll leave you alone.” Tears pooled in her eyes again, and she wished she was literally anywhere else. 

“I do have to worry.” April took a cautious step forward, her eyes never leaving Sterling’s. 

“What? No, April, I’ll leave you alone, I promise.” Sterling pleaded with her to just stop whatever she was doing. It was killing her.

“But,” April paused to take one of Sterling’s hands, “what if that’s the opposite of what I want.” She peered up at her with honest eyes. 

“I don’t understand.” Sterling shook her head in confusion, her breath shaky, and her mind whirling a hundred miles a minute.

“I didn’t realize you were asking me out until you were already gone.” April spoke in the softest voice Sterling has ever heard from her. She reached her hand out to glaze Sterling’s cheek with her thumb.

“You didn’t?” Sterling whispered, her head leaning into the movement.

“No, and I think you should ask again,” April stepped closer to her, dropping her bag on the ground carelessly, “Now that there's no confusion, of course.”

“Okay,” Sterling whispered breathlessly, “would you like to go out with me sometime?” 

“Yes, I would like that.” April broke into one of her smiles and Sterling laughed a little watery before leaning in to touch her forehead to April’s. Pressing herself against Sterling’s front, April met her lips in a chaste kiss. It was sweet and filled with a bit of repressed emotions they had been carrying for a long time. They broke away, and just stood there for a minute.

“I, uh, didn’t think I would ever do that.” April licked her lips, her words quiet as her eyes swept Sterling’s face.

“I had hoped I would do that.” Sterling joked lightly, but was one hundred percent serious. 

“Me too.” 

And they stayed there like that for as long as possible, sneaking kisses occasionally, giggling into each other's neck until the bell rang for their next class. As they parted, they weren’t sad, but eager to see each other in Spanish, cheeks blushing slightly, and hearts not quite steady in rhythm, the closest they’ve been since fifth grade.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, I wrote this mostly for myself not gonna lie. But hope you enjoyed it anyways. I don't know how american schools break up their days, or the actual schedule from the show so just go with it. Check out my tumblr: theroverlovestheprincess :)


End file.
